Strawberry Bubblegum
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Her red lips. I'm so eager to know what they taste like. As I did, it felt so good. Strawberry was the flavor. She's my strawberry bubblegum. My sweet, little strawberry bubblegum. A small, Bubbline oneshot.


**Another Bubbline oneshot. What? It's my OTP**.

**So this oneshot was inspired by listening to the song Strawberry Bubblegum by Justin Timberlake. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own AT nor the song. They go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"So, Marceline. Do you want to dance with me?"

I looked at Bonnibel, her eyes met mine. They were looking at me, begging for me. I couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful. Her wavy, pink dress. Her seductive smile. Her red-colored lips. I look at them hungrily, licking my own lips. Oh God, she's so… irresistible. I quickly shook the thought off of my head.

"Um… I don't know, Bonni," I said, unsure of her idea. "I'm not sure I should dance with you with me wearing this."

I was wearing a black suit with red suspenders underneath it, a white button shirt and red bow. It kind of looked ridiculous on me. But Bonnibel said it suits me. Just like what Finn said. I actually saw a couple of men gawking at me. One of them winked at me. Do I really looked that hot in this?

Bonnibel pouted, which honest looked so cute. "C'mon, Marcy," She said, grabbing both of my hands. I blushed at her touch. She smiled at me. "It'll be fun."

I sighed, and nodded. "Alright, Bonni."

She grinned. "Good." And with that, she pulled into the dance floor.

The light in the room dimmed, and the music in the speakers changed into something slow. Dozens of people also joined us with their own pairs, both of them already slow dancing. I have to say; I'm not much of a dancer. But I learned some moves, so I'm not going to act like a complete idiot.

Once we were at the middle, Bonnibel immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. I was rather surprised at first, but I returned it by letting my hands holding her waist. I was nervous. My heart was beating faster than ever. My palms were literally sweating, and just looking at Bonnibel's eyes isn't working either.

We started dancing in a slow movement. Her eyes were locked on mine the whole time. It was innocent and cute. Her chest were pressed on mine, I could feel her heartbeat. It's steady, unlike mine. Her lips… I was so eager to find out what is taste like.

We danced all night. We didn't talked. Just the movements of our bodies, dancing slowly to the music. I had a fun time, as matter of fact.

"Bonni…" I said, not knowing why I just talked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You… look really beautiful tonight," I said, and as I said that, I leaned into her and let my lips met hers. I think she was surprised for a second, because she didn't kissed back. But once she did, we stopped dancing. I pulled her even closer this time, deepening the kiss.

Strawberry. It was the taste of her lips.

We pulled back for air. She grinned seductively, and raised an eyebrow. "Why stop, Marcy?"

I smirked. "I really want to continue this, but somewhere private."

"And I know exactly where it is," She said before she ran, pulling my arm as she did. I followed her.

We made it into her bedroom. It was pink. Of course, she's the princess of the Candy Kingdom. And pink was also her favorite color. She immediately locked the door behind us, and she walked towards me, her hips swaying side to side. Her seductive grin never left her face, and aroused me. She has her ways of seduction. And I love each and every one of them.

"So…" She said, her hands wrapping around my neck. I grinned, and I let my hands hold her waist, pulling her closer to me until our chests were pressed together. She chuckled, it was soft and sexy, and licked her lips. "Where were we?"

"I believed it was the kissing part," I said, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked, and leaned in closer to my face. "Ah, yes. Let us continue."

Her red lips finally met mine. I closed my eyes, and kissed back passionately. My tongue begged for her entrance to her mouth, and she gladly accepted it, our tongues fighting for dominance. This felt so right. This felt so good. I want more. I want more of her.

I pushed her into the bed, hearing a small yelp from her. She fell back into the soft, pink mattress as I slowly climbed up to her. I was literally on top of her. I felt as if I'm under control of everything. I can let my lips and hands wonder all over her soft, slim body.

I took off my suit, leaving me with my white button shirt and red suspenders. I threw the suit aside, landing somewhere along the floor. I could see Bonnibel grinning wildly. Looking at me with her fascinating eyes.

"Getting feisty, aren't we?" She said, and I chuckled as I lowered my body towards hers. My face came closer to her, her warm breath can be felt on my face.

I smirked. "You have no idea." And I leaned in. Our lips connected, in the most soft and passionate kiss I had ever felt. The taste of strawberry on my lips made me want her more.

She's my strawberry bubblegum. My little, strawberry bubblegum.

I'm sure Peppermint Butler don't mind us being here.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Do you like the fluff and umm... situation? Leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed!**

**See you guys later! Ciaooo!**


End file.
